


Cosmic Coffee Shop

by Lexkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bitchy Lexa, But also Lexa not being able to get over how pretty Clarke is, Clexaweek21, Clexaweek21 Day 1, Day 1 Accidental love confession, F/F, Tags are hard and i hate them:), accidental love confession, clexaweek2021, minor Ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexkru/pseuds/Lexkru
Summary: Clexa Week Day 1- Accidental Love ConfessionOn a very important day Lexa runs into a blonde who seemingly ruins her day- or does she?-“Fuck.” She mumbled as she hurriedly unbuttoned her now ruined dress shirt leaving only her soaked tank top. They were standing outside of a coffee shop in broad daylight, but Lexa was tempted to strip just to get the heated fabric off of her skin. “Dammit, no, no, no this isn’t happening.”“I am so sorry!” she heard the blonde say but she was too busy checking her phone for the time,Great, she had fifteen minutes before she needed to be upstairs and the walk back to her apartment would take half of that.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	Cosmic Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing Clexa Week so hope you enjoy!

* * *

* * *

If there was one thing Lexa knew it’s that the best day of her life was the day Clarke Griffin spilled piping hot coffee on her the day of a big meeting at work. Granted at the time it felt like the worst day of her life mainly because her job was riding on said meeting and she needed to nail her presentation on why her department deserved more funding- it but once the fear of getting fired and losing everything subsided all that was left was her.

There she stood in all of her beautiful glory, she had long wavy hair the color of the sun and eyes that could only be described as a celestial cerulean orbs that capture your soul like some sort of siren- but without the singing. The panic in her eyes was clear and for a second Lexa had forgotten about the coffee until she felt it burning on the skin of her stomach.

“Fuck.” She mumbled as she hurriedly unbuttoned her now ruined dress shirt leaving only her soaked tank top. They were standing outside of a coffee shop in broad daylight, but Lexa was tempted to strip just to get the heated fabric off of her skin. “Dammit, no, no, no this isn’t happening.”

“I am so sorry!” she heard the blonde say but she was too busy checking her phone for the time,

Great, she had fifteen minutes before she needed to be upstairs and the walk back to her apartment would take half of that.

“Lexa I am so sorry; I swear I didn’t see you and I-.”

“How do you know my name?” Lexa asked finally looking back up to the blonde.

Had they met?

No surly Lexa would’ve remember meeting such an amazingly gorgeous woman.

“You work upstairs, I’m Kane’s assistant.” The blonde said holding her hand out, “I’m Clarke by the way, Clarke Griffin. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Well Clarke Griffin I’m late and without a shirt and will probably be fired in the next twenty minute’s so I can’t say it’s nice to meet you.” She scoffed before seeing if her shirt was salvageable- _spoiler alert it wasn’t!_

“Ma- maybe I can talk to Kane, explain the situation.” She tried but Lexa just rolled her eyes, “It was his coffee after all- or here you can have my shirt.” Clarke said before pulling at her own dress shirt before Lexa stopped her.

“No.” Lexa sighed; the situation was grim but maybe she had been a bit too harsh. “I appreciate the gesture Clarke, but I’ll figure it out.”

Luckily, her pant were untouched and maybe Anya would be willing to loan her the shirt off her back for an hour or two for her meeting. That was looking to be her only option, that or walk in looking like she’d just walked off the streets.

Now with some semblance of a plan she started to make her way towards the office doors next to the coffee shop- coffee she no longer wanted nor had time for.

“Wait. “she heard a voice calling,

“Clarke it’s really fine and I have to go.” Lexa said turning back to the blonde.

“I know and I’m sorry again.” She mumbled biting her lip briefly before continuing, “I still feel terrible and I owe you something, how about a coffee on me another day.”

“You’re asking me out?” Lexa asked shocked any urgency for her meeting now void in her mind,

“Well, I’m asking you for coffee but if you’d like it to be a date then ok.” Clarke smiled, and Lexa noticed dimple in her left cheek. _why is she so attractive and why am i worried more about this than the fact that i could be fired????_

For at least a moment she stared at the blonde- one trying to figure what the hell was going on and two how she’s never seen this woman around the office before.

After a minute of contemplating every single moment that has lead up to this Lexa finally said-

“If I don’t get fired after this and somehow pull this meeting off with a coffee-stained tank top and a frankly shitty mood then yes you can take me out for coffee.” With that she ran up the stairs leaving the blonde behind, she had ten minutes to get her shit together and she needed every minute of it.

Thankfully, Anya had a blazer for her to use- granted it was a horrible yellow color that clashed hard with her skin tone but that didn’t matter.

In the end the meeting went fine, and Kane awarded her the funding, and all was well. Outside of the conference room awaited a certain blonde coming to possibly collect her prize.

“So, what’s the word?” Clarke asked, her arms crossed and a small smirk on her lips. “Do I get to take a very beautiful lady out for coffee.”

Lexa smiled wondering how the hell she had such a beautiful woman wanting to go out with her but instead of dwelling on it any further she just said-

“Only if it’s decent coffee and not the swill we all get from downstairs-- i mean who names a place Cosmic Coffee shop anyways." she ranted, "and on a weekend, I’m a busy woman Clarke Griffin.”

“Understandable.” She giggled before pulling out her phone, “I know the perfect place, I’ll text you date and time.”

That weekend Clarke had taken her to a small café by a lake that a friend of hers owned and they ended up sitting there for hours just talking and laughing about nothing, but it felt so effortless. After that everything happened naturally and before they new it they were introducing each other to the important people in their lives as girlfriends. All their friends gelled together perfectly- they even managed to hook up their best friends Anya and Raven who couldn’t have been a better match. From there everything was perfect, and Lexa knew she was falling hard.

Fast forward six months and here they were celebrating their anniversary at the same café as their first date. So much had changed since the day they met- Lexa had changed mostly because of Clarke and all for the better.

Before Clarke her only priority in life was her work, it was all she ever focused on even outside of the office. But once Clarke became apart of her everyday life all of that changed. The blonde drug her out of the house and to parks and gardens and anywhere that had something worth seeing. Her whole she had lived in this small town and it was only then that she saw everything it had to offer. All the beautiful sights and even landmarks, Clarke would take her everywhere and, in the end, she couldn’t have been more thrilled. What would usually be a Sunday night finishing paperwork was now a night spent cuddling her girlfriend as they watched whatever chick-flic the blonde had chosen.

Lexa learned quickly that life with Clarke was something she had unknowingly been craving her whole life, it just took getting it to know it was missing.

Now here they were sitting by the docs drinking lattes and eating pastry’s as the blonde rambled about the new art museum she saw was opening across town.

Art was Clarkes passion and something Lexa knew she was born to do the moment she saw a work by the woman. The way she could capture something as simple as a sun setting over the lake was mind-blowing.

She would always tell her she needed to start selling her work, but the blonde would brush it off as ‘just a hobby’ or ‘not being good enough’ but Lexa made It her own personal mission to make sure her girlfriend realizes how good she was.

Even now as she was spewing off random art facts and techniques it was clear as day this wasn’t a hobby.

Somewhere in between the discussion of abstract and how this museum was probably run by someone who thinks the Mona Lisa is the greatest thing ever created- Lexa couldn’t help but zone out. It wasn’t because she wasn’t interested, on contrary- she loved hearing Clarke ramble about art. But sitting here in the first place they started their relationship she couldn’t help but feel emotional. Never in her life has she met someone as sweet and kind and perfect for her than Clarke Griffin. And if not for that fateful day at the Cosmic fucking coffee shop, she didn’t know if she would even be here right now being the happiest version of herself ever.

“And you know I heard they want to get local artist, but we all know what local means in small town Connecticut. New fucking York.” Clarke groaned,

“I love you.”

It wasn’t until she saw the blue eyes in front of her go large that she realized she had indeed said that out loud and not in her head and instantly her whole body was frozen.

_What if Clarke wasn’t ready for that?_

_What if she doesn’t say it back?_

_What if she breaks up with me because she thinks I'm moving too quickly._

She watched carefully as a sea of emotions ran over the blonde’s face before a small smile that was quickly growing to a grin and just as the girl was about to reply the barista walked over- a plate in hand.

“One coffee cake.” She smiled setting the white plate and two forks on the table before walking off.

“You didn’t.” Lexa laughed, seeing the blonde's smile grow wide any semblance of fear gone. 

“I thought it would be a fun reminder of how we met.” She shrugged picking up a fork and scooping a small piece of the brown fluffy loaf before offering to the brunette who happily took it, “Oh and by the way, I love you too.”

* * *

[My tumblr🖤](http://lexkru.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
